Nasal respiratory devices have been well-described in the following U.S. patent applications, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/298,640 (titled “NASAL RESPIRATORY DEVICES”) filed Dec. 8, 2005; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/298,339 (titled “RESPIRATORY DEVICES”) filed Dec. 8, 2005; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/298,362 (titled “METHODS OF TREATING RESPIRATORY DISORDERS”) filed Dec. 8, 2005; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/805,496 (titled “NASAL RESPIRATORY DEVICES”) filed May 22, 2007; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/759,916 (titled “LAYERED NASAL DEVICES”) filed Jun. 7, 2007; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/811,339 (titled “NASAL DEVICES”) filed Jun. 7, 2007; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/811,401 (titled “NASAL RESPIRATORY DEVICES FOR POSITIVE END-EXPIRATORY PRESSURE”) filed Jun. 7, 2007. Each of these patent applications is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
These patent applications generally describe nasal respiratory devices and methods for treating a variety of medical conditions through the use of such devices. These medical conditions include but are not limited to snoring, sleep apnea (obstructive, central, complex and mixed), Cheyne Stokes breathing, UARS, COPD, hypertension, asthma, GERD, heart failure, and other respiratory and sleep conditions. Such nasal respiratory devices are typically adapted to be removably secured in communication with a nasal cavity. The nasal respiratory devices described herein may include any devices having one or more airflow resistor valves. These devices may include a passageway with an opening at a proximal end and an opening at a distal end, a valve (or airflow resistor) in communication with the passageway, and a holdfast in communication with the outer walls forming the passageway. The holdfast may be configured to removably secure the respiratory device within (or over or around) the nasal cavity. Adhesive holdfasts are of particular interest, and may be referred to as adhesive nasal devices or adhesive nasal respiratory devices.
Many of the nasal devices previously described are adhesive nasal respiratory devices including layered nasal respiratory devices. In some instances, the devices are configured so that each device communicates with a single nostril, and thus a pair of devices may be used at a time. In some variations the devices may be configured so that a single device communicates with both nostrils. Furthermore, the devices may be disposable, so that a subject can use a new pair of devices (comprising one “dose”) and then throw them out. A nasal device may also include an odorant, a medicament, and/or some other active agent. For all of these reasons, it may be important to effectively package and dispense these nasal devices. These nasal devices include an airflow resistor that must meet preset quality and functional parameters. Thus, it would be highly beneficial for the packaging to accommodate testing and protection of elements such as the airflow resistor. Thus, there is a need for accurate, efficient, and cost-effective ways to package and dispense nasal respiratory devices. Described herein are systems, devices, and methods that may address some of these needs.